zeetosserrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Tucker
Craig Michael Tucker (born: Matthew Wade O'Connell) is a boy in the fourth grade class of South Park Elementary in South Park. Craig's identifying physical feature is his blue chullo hat (topped with a yellow puffball), while his most recognizable personality trait is his tendency to flip people off, even if it's for no reason. Appearance Craig wears a blue jacket, a matching blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top, and black pants. Craig's hair is always shown to be short and black, although it was temporarily brown in "The Losing Edge". The anime version of Craig in "Good Times with Weapons" has blue eyes. It is revealed in "Tweek vs. Craig" that he is fairly thin, weighing only 45 pounds, even though, in later episodes, he probably weighs more due to his growth. His nasal voice is similar to Clyde, but was originally higher in pitch. Personality Craig is implied to have bad behavior, and is referred to as "the biggest trouble-maker" in his class by Eric Cartman. Craig has a habit of flipping people off, sometimes to express irritation, anger, or disdain towards them, sometimes as a reflex; a trait learned from his family, who are all seen flipping each other off in "Tweek vs. Craig". Due to this habit, he is frequently sent to Mr. Mackey's office. Often scenes involving a character visiting Mr. Mackey's office show Craig sitting in the waiting seats outside the door. He seems to be one of the most cynical, stoic, gloomiest kids from his class, having a darker personality than the rest of the characters, a trait exaggerated by his deeper-than-average voice. He is pragmatic, monotonous and often speaks ironically. In "Le Petit Tourette", for example, Craig kept making remarks about how if he could make random curses and dish out insults without fear of reprisals, he would be "so happy". The first time he said this, he spoke with a degree of happiness and admiration - gradually, though, he became more and more miserable. Although all kids are violent, to an extent, Craig is implied to be the most violent one (or second most violent, after Cartman) due to the fact that he is seen to be the primary leader in every bullying that occurs at school. He is also quite aggressive because he enjoys tormenting other kids, this being one of the few reasons he smiles. Craig is shown to be one of the most skilled fighters in the class next to Tweek and he is shown to beat up Mark Cotswold, attack Kyle when Kyle's choose not to dress metrosexual, attacks Kenny when Cartman frames him for having lice, and beats up several Ginger Kids after Cartman's speech. Lately, his negative traits are subdued, as he is inclined to remain passive and stoical to everything that happens around him, sign that he is probably maturing up earlier than the other children. During the "Pandemic" episodes, he constantly made annoyed remarks about Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny and their habit of getting into trouble - he even walks away from them when they want to go deeper into an Inca temple. However, at the end of the episode after he accidentally walked on the platform and stopped the "Guinea Pirate", he simply let out a deep sigh and accepted his fate. Craig never once registered shock or any emotion whatsoever during this - he always said things flatly and monotonously, even when he said, "OK. Now there's sparks shooting out of my eyes." Craig has notable leadership skills, as he is the leader of a gang who are social rivals with Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. Cartman frequently refers to the gang as "Craig and those guys". The group usually consists of Craig, Clyde, Token, and sometimes Tweek, Jimmy, or Jason. Craig and Clyde seem to share/alternate in leadership of their group, although given their designation, Craig is the primary leader. Headcanons * Craig's estimated adult height will be 6'8 (2.03m) * Craig was adopted from birth, and it's been stated that his birth father is from California and his birth mother is from Wisconsin. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:South Park